


for my lover's lover

by Kalgalen



Category: Campaign (Podcast)
Genre: I guess????, Other, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgalen/pseuds/Kalgalen
Summary: The desk creaks beneath their combined weights, and Gable digs their fingers in Travis' flesh to keep him from slipping. He's being truly unhelpful, as usual, squirming under their touch and Margaret's heavy gaze; Gable swears under their breath and pulls him closer against them, wrapping an arm around his middle, slipping a hand under his shirt -Travis moans, loud and shameless; his stomach, under Gable's hand, rises and falls quickly with his desperate panting."Shut up," Gable growls. Travis chuckles breathlessly."Hm? You don't like it when I -hh- when I vocally appreciate your work?""Be as loud as you'd like, mister Matagot." Margaret, reclining in her chair, nods at Gable with a sly smile: "I made sure no one would hear us. After all, I know how much trouble he has keeping his mouth shut."
Relationships: Gable/Margaret/Travis Matagot
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	for my lover's lover

The desk creaks beneath their combined weights, and Gable digs their fingers in Travis' flesh to keep him from slipping. He's being truly unhelpful, as usual, squirming under their touch and Margaret's heavy gaze; Gable swears under their breath and pulls him closer against them, wrapping an arm around his middle, slipping a hand under his shirt -

Travis  _ moans, _ loud and shameless; his stomach, under Gable's hand, rises and falls quickly with his desperate panting.

"Shut up," Gable growls. Travis chuckles breathlessly.

"Hm? You don't like it when I -  _ hh _ \- when I vocally appreciate your work?"

"Be as loud as you'd like, mister Matagot." Margaret, reclining in her chair, nods at Gable with a sly smile: "I made sure no one would hear us. After all, I know how much trouble he has keeping his mouth shut."

Travis laughs again, a bit strangled; he pushes back against Gable's front, and it's Gable's turn to gasp.

"Shit- stay  _ still, _ " they groan.

"Are you -  _ ah _ \- are you sure that's what you want?" He punctuates his question with another twitch of his hips, and Gable swears again. 

"Why can't you just be  _ good _ for once?" 

"But Gable - it's part of my charm!"

"Not that I don't enjoy seeing you two flirt," Margaret interrupts them pleasantly, "but I think I remember you agreeing to resolve your tension in other ways." Her voice turns teasing, challenging: "Or are you going to come back on your word?"

Gable buries their face into the crook of Travis' shoulder and huffs. "Well, Travis. The lady wants a show. How about we give her one?" 

"Gable," Travis sighs. "I thought you'd never ask." 

The thing is - Gable isn't used to taking charge, not in those situations. They might have fantasised about something of the sort before - Sovereign helps them, but they  _ have _ \- they have always imagined Travis being a mouthy, pushy partner who would not hesitate telling them how to please him. And it might have been the case if the circumstances had been different; as they are, he seems perfectly happy letting them take control. Figures. 

Gable experimentally runs their fingers up and down Travis' ribs, raking their blunt nails across his skin to test his sensitivity. His head rolls back against their shoulder, and he swears very softly.

"Would you just move on to the interesting part?" he whines, and  _ here _ it is, the bossiness they've been expecting.

Gable hums, and purposefully moves their hand further up; their fingers close around one of Travis' nipples and begin to play with it, rolling and pinching mercilessly. Travis swears again, this time louder and in a language Gable isn't sure they know. His hand shoots up, reaching out behind him, and he fists it roughly into Gable's hair, a litany of curses falling from his lips. Embolden, Gable slides a hand between his legs, and presses down on the bulge growing there. 

Travis has gone back to the classics. "Fuckfuckfuck - shit,  _ Gable- _ " 

"Is all that noise really necessary?" they grumble, even though having reduced Travis to a begging mess in such a small amount of time is having its own effect on them.

"Well - we  _ are _ putting on a show." he chuckles, his breath blowing hot against Gable's cheek. "Don't flatter yourself, you're not that good."

"Oh?" Gable grabs him through the fabric; Travis' breath hitches, and he freezes. "I'm only getting started." 

Unlacing his pants one-handed turns out to be kind of a challenge, but they manage to make it without Travis mocking them for their clumsiness - his attention is elsewhere, on Gable's fingers dragging across his chest, on their teeth on his neck. He jumps, however, when their fingers wrap around sensitive flesh and start moving over it. It's uncomfortably dry at first, and Travis lets his discomfort be known by almost wriggling out of Gable's lap.

"Have you -  _ fuck _ \- have you never given or received a handjob before? That's terrible, Gable."

"God, you're so delicate," Gable groans. They interrupt their ministration to spit in their hand before going back to work - and it's barely better, for a bit, but then Travis' own slick is added to the mix, and before long he's moaning again, pushing into Gable's hand in abandon.

"Who is  _ not that good _ , now, hm?" Gable asks smuggly, their voice low and dark. They're using all the tricks in the book, twisting their hand just so, varying pressure and speed until Travis is nothing but a babbling mess.

"Gable, fuck- I hate you, I hate you so much, I hate your stupid face and - oh,  _ shit- _ "

Gable squeezes right below the head and hisses: "When are you going to shut up?"

"It seems to me," Margaret pipes up from her seat, "that you have a hand free, Gable. Keep his mouth busy."

It takes a few moments to Gable to understand what she's getting at, but then they laugh. 

"What would we do without you, Margaret?"

The Black Lily smiles serenely in the flickering candlelight. "Certainly not what you're doing right now, that's for sure." 

"Hey, I take offence in that," Travis protests. "I'm sure I would have ended up fucking this idiot one way or anoth-  _ mh- _ " 

For a second, he looks like he's about to bite down on the fingers Gable has just slipped inside his mouth; but then his eyes dart sideway, looking right at them, and he starts very pointedly sucking on the digits. 

It's Gable's turn to swear. They screw their eyes shut and tightens their jaw, refusing to come before Travis, especially from something so simple.

They do their best to ignore the suggestive way Travis' tongue swirls around their fingers, and resume the movement of their hand on his dick.

It doesn't take long, after that. Travis' breathing is growing more labored, more desperate. Gable can't help themself; they press a kiss into his hair, starts babbling too. 

"Come on, Travis. You'll get tired before I do, just let it go. Let it go, love, come for me. Let it go." 

The pet name feels strange in their mouth, comes out totally on accident; but it feels  _ right,  _ as well, like a truth they've refused to acknowledge for too long. It seems to do it for Travis, too; he comes with a strangled yelp, hands clawing into Gable's hair and into their thigh.

Gable breathes in for what it feels like the first time in hours. Their fingers slip out wetly out of Travis' mouth, and they ignore his weak protest when they wipe their hands on his pants. They lace them back up for him, then close their arms around his waist with a sigh. Boneless, Travis doesn't try to escape the embrace. 

"Well?" he finally croaks out after a little while. "Satisfied?"

Margaret looks a bit flushed, though Gable thinks it might only be due to the lighting. She nods. 

"I- That's certainly a good start."

"That's your professional opinion?" 

She smiles. "Let's call it that."

Gable huffs and takes an arm away from Travis to gesture at Margaret. "Drop the act. Come here."

Margaret doesn't wait to be asked twice. She rises from her chair and quickly crosses the space to sit on the desk next to Gable; leaning against Gable's shoulder, she tangles her fingers with Travis'.

"Good?" she asks. 

Travis stretches languidly, and it's only thanks to Gable's arm still wrapped around his middle that he doesn't slide off their lap. "Of course! Even a broken clock is right twice a day." 

"What does that even mean," Gable says, just as Margaret goes: "Oh dear. I think you broke him."

Travis lightly elbows Gable in the ribs. "Shut up. What I mean is -  _ thanks for the sex, _ I guess? Good job."

"You're welcome?" 

"Yeah." There's an awkward silence. "Guess I'll have to return the favor at some point, hm?"

"Damn. Could you sound any less enthusiastic?" Gable ignores the pang of hurt in their chest. What else were they expecting from Travis? "You don't have to." 

He turns his head to look at them, and he almost looks…guilty? "No, no. I want to. I - Yeah."

Another silence, during which Gable feels themself soften. They've both spent so much time in this dynamic of hostility… Changing it now isn't easy. But they can make it.

"I am very proud of both of you," Margaret says quietly. Her head has fallen on Gable's shoulder, and she looks about ready to fall asleep. 

"It's all you, Margaret,"

"I can't take all the credit, I -" 

Gable cuts her off with a kiss.

"You look tired, love." This time - perhaps because it isn't directed at Travis, perhaps because no one told them they couldn't say that yet - the pet name flows more easily. "Why don't you take a nap?" 

"Mhmh." Margaret settles more comfortably against them and closes her eyes. "See you in the morning, Gable."

"Sleep well, Margaret. Travis?" 

Travis doesn't answer. Upon further inspection, Gable finds out he's already fast asleep. 

Gable smiles to themself. 

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a yet unposted art of sable which i will link asap  
> can you tell i'm not used to writing porn. anyway i hope u enjoyed xoxo


End file.
